Next Generation
by ventusbrooke
Summary: Full Title: Next Generation: Blow Down; Naga's Revenge. Naga sent his daughter to destroy Drago's daughter. But she made friends with them. The kids of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers have to journey in New Vestroia to destroy Naga, once and for all.
1. Prologue: How it came to be

**Hi! Well I'll start up on the summary.**

**Summary: Well these are the kids of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. There are Dan and Runo's kids, Shun and Alice's kids, and a surprise; Marucho and Julie's kids. There is a bit of romance and I know that there are going to be very little reviews (It's a fact). But this is a Just-For-Fun story, so it's made to past time for me. I'll try uploading every week or so.**

**The kids: (In order from Pyrus, Ventus, Darkuss, Haos, Subterra, Aquos- the attribute line from strongest to weakest) Angeress Kuso, Venous Kazami, Dare Kazami, Riot Kuso, Tension Marukura, and Agent Marukura!**

**Couples: Dan and Runo, Alice and Shun, Marucho and Julie, Angeress and Tension, Venous and Riot, and Dare and Agent.**

**Real Summary: The 6 new Brawlers, who are the kids, have to defeat the Angel/Devil like daughter of Naga, (Naganoid). Naganoid comes down to earth and becomes the partner of Joe and Chan Lee's daughter, Chang. Chang has no idea how powerful Naganoid is and is only allowed to use her as a Guardian. Yet, Naganoid means no harm, but only if Chang is hurt she'll get angry and will start a rampage, and only Chang can calm her down. Naga asked his daughter to attack Drago's daughter: Dracianoid (Draci), but makes friends with her. Now, Naganoid has a decision: to help her father out of the prison Drago sent him to, or stay with Chang and sacrifice herself for the good of the Bakugan and humans.**

**Title: (It couldn't add the **_**whole**_** thing) Next Generation: Blow Down; Naga's Revenge**

**Prologue: Meet the characters and Bakugan. How it started.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the darkest depths of the Doom Dimension, Naga waits patiently for his offspring to confront him.<p>

"Father." Called a voice. "You called?" The voice added. It was female.

"My sweet daughter, Naganoid I have something that needs to be fulfilled. And yet I can't move from my position that blasted Dragonoid put me in. Will you go to Earth and destroy what is precious to him. His daughter, Dracianoid?" Naga asked his daughter.

"I will try father." With that she left instantly. The little white dragon like Bakugan, looking more like Wavern then Naga, flew and opened a portal to the human world, Earth.

As she past down toward the portal, she entered what she thought was Earth.

She didn't have much experience here. Maybe a few times she went here, but that was for errands for her father. She was a sphere and was able to walk in this form easier than the other Bakugan.

She was closing in on a bridge made of stone. She thought about her father. Locked up in the Doom Dimension for life. And yet her mother betrayed him. She never destroyed anything in her life. Her father's errands were simple ones, like burning a tree or gathering some rocks or hypnotizing kids and other Bakugan for Naga's needs. But now she was asked to destroy a child of the Dragonoid that imprisoned her father. That, she could not do. To earn trust is hard and to break it is even harder.

Naganoid knew of these emotions. And yet she doesn't stop. She wouldn't go against her father's orders.

But, she stated to herself, when she's powerful enough, and finds the right partner, and if her father was to go too far, she would sacrifice herself for this peaceful planet. One she could live on forever.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the town, a little girl in a white shirt with red laces and red pants with gold laces ran around the yard.<p>

"Chang, come on in, it's dinner time." Yelled her mother.

"Ok, mom." Chang called.

"Chan Lee, where is Chang?" Asked the father. He had light brown hair and was walking into the kitchen where his wife was.

"Chang's coming. How's the upgrading in BI, Joe." Chan Lee asked.

"Went smooth, for now that is." Joe said.

Joe was about to go out the front door, when Chang burst in and tumbled her father to the ground.

"Sorry father, you should watch where you're going." Chang laughed.

"Hey mom after dinner, can I go to BI and brawl?" Chang asked her mother with hopeful eyes.

"I guess that's ok." Chan Lee said.

"Yea." Chang said while sitting down.

"Well, don't eat too fast, it isn't going anywhere." Joe said standing up after his daughter's tackle.

"Yeah I know." Chang said while grabbing a cup of orange juice and drinking it down.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Chang washed her dishes and headed outside.<p>

"Be back in 3 hours, Chang." Called Chan Lee.

"Ok mom." Chang called.

She walked over the stone bridge where Naganoid was walking across. Chang stopped and looked at the Bakugan.

"Hey little Bakugan, where's your partner?" Chang asked picking her up.

Naganoid was shocked that she was picked up by this little girl.

"I, uh, well, you see, I don't have a partner yet." Naganoid answered.

"Oh, you must be so lonely then." Chang asked sadden by the thought this nice Bakugan had no partner.

"Well, how about we can be partners." Chang suggested.

Naganoid was shocked to hear this. Can this little girl be her partner? The right partner she was looking for the last time she came to Earth.

"See, I don't have a Guardian." The girl added.

"What's a Guardian?" Naganoid asked.

"A Guardian is the Bakugan who devoted their life to their Brawler. And the Brawler is the person who devoted their life to their Bakugan. The Guardian Bakugan protects humans and are friendly toward them. The Brawler helps them get stronger. Everyone has a Guardian. Well, only exception, I don't have one. I need a Bakugan who I can Trust fully and that I can protect from others and that she can protect me." Chang said.

"What do you say?" Chang added.

"Well… I guess. Yes, I will be your partner. I devote my life to you. But, can I get your name, Brawler." Naganoid asked.

"I devote my life to you too. My name's Chang. I'm a Haos Brawler."

"Nice to meet you Chang. I am Haos Naganoid." Naganoid said. Even though she is a non-attributed Bakugan, she went with it, thinking she won't be partners with this girl if she said she was attribute less.

"Welcome to the team, Haos Naganoid. I want you to meet everyone else. And, can I give you a nickname?" Chang said.

"Sure, not at all, Chang." Naganoid said.

"How about… Nagan. I couldn't name you Naga, after what he almost did to Earth." Chang said.

"What did he almost do?" Nagan asked, not knowing that her father did something bad to deserve the punishment of being locked in the Doom Dimension.

"He nearly destroyed Earth and New Vestroia. If it wasn't for Dan Kuso and Drago, I wouldn't be here. Nothing would." Chang said.

Nagan was shocked. Her father… nearly was destroying such a peaceful world. And the world she herself grew up in. 'That's my father's final straw.' Nagan thought.

"But, he's gone; we have nothing to worry about." Chang said, and she smiled at her new Guardian.

'I wish… he was." Nagan said.

"Come on, let's go inside." Chang said and went in a small building not far from the stone bridge.

Naganoid was surprised she didn't see it sooner.

It was packed full of brawlers.

Video cameras showing kids brawling with their Guardian Bakugan.

It was lively and nosy.

"Welcome to the best place in this world, Bakugan Interspace also called BI for short." Chang said.

"Wow!" Nagan said.

"My friends run it. There the kids of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The ones who saved Earth from Naga." Chang added.

"Chang, when you said that the Brawler helps their Guardian get stronger, did you mean that they battle others?" Nagan asked.

"Yep, the score board is up there. I'm rank 12. Since my last partner was powerful. And that it was my mom's Guardian." Chang said.

"Amazing. But, including the brawlers and their kids, wouldn't they be the first 12?" Nagan asked.

"No way. Riot, Tension, and Dare are ranks 22, 23, and 21. Then Angeress, Venous, and Agent are ranks 19, 20, and 24. The Battle Brawlers though are ranks 1-6. So I'm close. Ace Grit, Mira Grit, and Baron are ranks 7, 8, and 9." Chang said.

"I think I can bring you to rank 7 or 8. But I can't promise it." Nagan said.

"That's ok, But to warn you. I'm not the best brawler." Chang said disappointed at this fact about herself.

"That's ok. That makes two of us. I'm not going to be the best Bakugan you had." Nagan said cheerfully, hoping to lighten up her mood.

"I guess that's right. Oh yea, I wanted you to meet the others, come on. We're in the room titled "Brawlers". Since we are that is." Chang said.

"I'll be happy to meet them." Nagan said.

"Hi, we're here finally." Chang called. 6 kids greeted her.

"Finally, couldn't be much slower can't ya." A young boy said. He has blonde spiky hair. His shirt was yellow with white pants. His under shirt was a white long sleeve.

"Can't blame me, Riot. I was showing my new Bakugan around." Chang said.

"Another Bakugan?" Said another young boy. He has black hair with 3 red streaks in it. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple long sleeve undershirt. His pants were black and that they looked tight.

"Yes Dare, another Bakugan." Chang said holding up her Bakugan, which happened to be Nagan.

"Meet Haos Naganoid, Nagan for short." Chang added.

"Ah, what a cute nickname for a Haos Bakugan." A young girl said. She has black hair with a long red stripe in it. She has a green shirt on with a long black undershirt. Her pants were black with green near the bottom of the leggings.

"I know Venous, isn't it adorable." Chang said.

"I guess. But that name. It sounds so familiar." A girl said. She had brownish-blackish hair. It was short and it came to 4 points on her face. She had a red shirt with a black under shirt. Her pants were black and that she was sitting in the chair that was at the other end were Chang and Nagan were.

"It sounds a lot like Naga, Angeress." Said a blue haired girl. She had a light blue shirt on with a white undershirt. Her pants were blue.

"Yeah but Naga's gone. So that can't be like his daughter or anything." A brown haired boy said. He was wearing an orange brownish shirt with a dark brown undershirt. He's pants were dark brown as well.

"Good point, Tension. But we can't jump to conclusions yet." Agent said.

"But let's not let this Bakugan feel lonely. Here is mine: Meet Subterra Modacris." Tension suggested holding up a Bakugan.

"Hello." Said the Bakugan in a male like voice.

"Dacri here is my Guardian who got me to rank 23." Tension added.

"Mine is Aquos Mutant Elfin." Agent said holding up her Bakugan.

"Hiya, hope you enjoy being part of the Young Brawlers." Said the Bakugan in a male voice.

"Sowin (So-Win) Is my Guardian Bakugan." Agent added.

"Here is mine. One of the sons to Drago, meet Haos Tygress." Riot said, holding up his Bakugan.

"Hi." Said the Bakugan in a male voice.

"Te (Tea) here got me to rank 22. He's my Guardian," Riot added.

"Here is mine. Meet Darkuss Dhrakin (Dar-ack-kin)" Dare said holding up his Bakugan.

"Hello, Nagan." Said the Bakugan in a female voice.

"Mine is Ventus Master Ingram. One of my father's own Bakugan." Venous said holding up hers.

"Hiya. Welcome to the Young Brawlers." It said in a Male voice.

"Murai here got me to rank 20. He's my Guardian." Venous added.

Angeress stared as everyone introduced their Guardians to the new Bakugan.

"Mine is Pyrus Dracianoid. She's the daughter of Drago. Draci got me to rank 19, and that she's my full blooded partner." Angeress said.

Nagan was shot to attention when she heard Dracianoid.

'I should tell them the truth, but will I still be one of them?' Nagan asked herself.

"Welcome to the team Haos Naganoid." Draci said in a female like voice.

Angeress stood up.

"Well, since we're all here. We can at least go brawl now." Angeress said walking toward the door, and leaving after.

"You see Nagan, Angeress is the leader. And that she's the most powerful out of the whole team." Chang said.

'With the daughter of the Dragonoid who imprisoned my father. I couldn't imagine less.' Nagan thought.

"Come on Nagan. Let's get down to brawling. I want to get you stronger." Chang said smiling.

"Ugh, ok, I guess." Naganoid agreed.

'My father's request shall go unfulfilled. He deserved the Doom Dimension's prison.' Nagan thought.

'But, if I tell the truth. Will I still be a part of them?' Nagan added.

'I wish… it was… that simple for me.'


	2. A New Old Threat

**Angeress's P.O.V**

**Last time we meet Naganoid for the first time. An alright Bakugan… so far. But I'm not going to put my guard down so easily. I'm not those who trust someone after a "Just meet." But, something goes wrong in BI and I don't point fingers at no one since Dracianoid was the one causing the havoc. When the risks of all human kind falling to extinction, only one thing left to do: "and that's to show off our strength, Dracianoid. Bakugan, Brawl."**

**Episode 1: The Old/New Threat**

_Angeress's P.O.V_

"Ability activate, Boosted Blaze." I called out. "Draci, attack them when you still have the chance." I called out to my Partner.

"At 150 degrees Fahrenheit, I bet this is going to burn." Draci roared as fire shot out of her mouth and onto the opponent.

"Ah yeah. Who's the Carnivore?" I yelled.

"Victory goes to Angeress Kuso and Pyrus Dracianoid." The referee called.

* * *

><p>"Nice display Draci, but we need to work on your speed and aim… I think." I said to my partner.<p>

"I agree. I felt and looked slow and my aim wasn't exactly perfect." Draci added.

"What else can we train you on?" I said closing my eyes and thinking.

"My stamina. I can't stay on the field for so long." Draci suggested.

"Good point. And your stance is off to. Looks like we bit off more than we can chew. But we'll force it down. We're at the top of the food chain after all." I said.

"We're not in the Cretaceous period, Angeress." Draci pointed out.

"I know, but they interest me. Once the Carnivore took its fill, it hunts once more until night." I said.

"I… guess your… right." Draci said unsure.

"Well, our training isn't going to be just me, Draci, hurry up." I called to my partner.

"My bad." Draci said a rushed to my side.

* * *

><p>We arrived on our training ground in BI. It was noted that each brawler has hisher Bakugan train after each battle, so they can work on their mess ups and plan out their strategies.

"Within the most violent storms, this one's just starting out, Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Take to the field Pyrus Dracianoid." I called.

My partner grew full size.

"What should we start with first, Partner?" Draci asked.

"Let's begin with Stamina and how long you can keep moving without stopping." I suggested while getting a stopwatch out.

"Fine with me, Partner." Draci agreed.

"OK and go." I said pushing the button on the stop watch, making it count the seconds, minutes, and hours on how long Draci can hold up without stopping.

Draci stared to move her colossal wingspan. She took to the air first and continued to fly around.

"I want to try something, Draci. Is that alright with you?" I asked my partner.

"Go ahead." Draci replayed.

"I want to see if you can go full speed and attack a moving target." I said while pressing a button on the wall near me. A target came from the ground and moved at rapidly speeds.

"Ok, let's see if this works. Ability activate, Boosted Blaze." I called holding up the ability card that was Draci's specially. It rises 200 G's to the Bakugan and that their power levels double.

"2,000 g's so far Dracianoid. Let's keep it up." I said.

The stopwatch was at 6:00 minutes and that Dracianoid was fine hitting moving targets, but not the unmoving ones.

"Ability activate, Pyrus Ring Blow Down." I called activating my favorite ability. Pyrus Ring Blow Down allows the user to take any Bakugan on the field… out of the battle for good. And if it fails the first time, the second time is doubled. The field is engulfed with flames and that only Pyrus Bakugan are allowed to move in it. Oh, and it raises 400 g's to the user's featured Bakugan in play.

"2,400 g's, making good progress Draci, keep moving like that you can store energy and attack in one hit… blowing away any competition." I said, surprised that my Bakugan has such unique abilities past down by her father, and yet her father's the partner of my father, Dan Kuso.

"Yes, but I can't… hold… it… in… much… LONGER!" Dracianoid screeched as a huge power surge engulfed our training ground. "Dracianoid, what's happening?" I asked my Bakugan.

"I… don't… know…" Dracianoid said, and suddenly she returned to a sphere.

'What was that all about?" I thought.

"Dracianoid. Are you ok?" I asked my Bakugan as I picked her up and hold her in my hands tightly against my chest.

"I'm fine Angeress, but our training ground, isn't." She said.

I looked up. I gasped. Our training ground… in ruins.

"Why was this done?" I asked.

"I'm… sorry…" My Bakugan's last words as she started to fall asleep.

"Dracianoid." I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Naga was furious. His own daughter was close to the Dragonoid's daughter, and yet she still did not destroy her.

"Naganoid, you betrayed me…" His last words as he himself began to fade.

A voice spoke up. "The great hunter of Vestroia, trapped under some stone so unmatched by your size."

"It's about time you showed up." Naga said anger in his voice.

"You pathetic humanoid. So beat up by the most powerful Bakugan to live. And yet, when his offspring's grow stronger, he himself grows weaker. It's a fact between the Bakugan's cycle. When his children finally reach all of their limits, they can take their own father's life if they wanted to." Said the male like voice that pierced the Doom Dimension.

"Aaron, would you tell me something? What is my own daughter doing with the blasted Dragonoid's daughter?" Naga demanded rather then asked.

"Yes sir," Aaron stared, "It seems like she's friends with them now. She has a disgusting figure called a human as a… partner." Aaron finished.

"WHAT!" Naga screeched. Rocks in the Doom Dimension fell and that the dead Bakugan's statues crumbled.

"Why would she be… partners with a Human?" Naga demanded.

"That is more to come, sir." Aaron said, then left as his commander steamed quietly, not able to bear the thought that his own flesh and blood, betrayed him, as so did her mother, and his sister.

"I'll send an army to attack Earth like the last time, but I need a power source so powerful to brake me free from this prison, and that I need the right moment to strike, whether or not if it's late or soon… I will succeed this time." Naga said to himself.

"Whatever the risk will be, I will be victorious." Naga added as he laughed.

"I call forth the Barings of the Bakugan Hybrids to take on the new Brawlers. Destroy them at once." Naga commanded.

12 shadowy figures rose from the ground of the Doom Dimension. All bears at least 2 attributes. 2 Pyrus/Darkuss, 2 Haos/Subterra, 2 Ventus/Aquos, 2 Pyrus/Subterra, 2 Ventus/Haos, and 2 Darkuss/Aquos Bakugan

"Yes, Sir." The Hybrids all said, and retreated to go to Earth, just to find, that they can't get past all at once, one at a time is recommended. The first to leave, and one of the Pyrus/Darkuss Hybrids and the fastest out of all of them. Pyrus/Darkuss Centric.

**Angeress's P.O.V**

**Something weird happened today, but tomorrow will be even worse. When school takes a drive out of Dare and Riot. When they ditched, they find that they were in a much bigger punishment. A Hybrid sent by Naga appeared, and that it was a mixture and two attributes. Pyrus and Darkuss. But, "if the going gets tough, the tough goes toward brawling." See ya there, you surely don't want to miss it.**


	3. School's Bite Back

**Angeress's P.O.V**

**Yesterday was some crazy stuff, when Dracianoid went out-of-control on our training ground. But not as much damage done to our school after Riot and Dare's ditch. Centric, a Hybrid of Naga's that's Pyrus and Darkuss. What would happen now? "When the tough gets going, the going goes Brawling." Stick around, you might learn something.**

**Episode 2: The School's Bite Back**

_Riot's P.O.V_

"Riot, wake up." My mom screeched from downstairs.

"Coming mom." I called back sleepy.

I got my school clothes on and headed downstairs.

It was Monday and that school was in *looks at clock* 3 hours. Wait three hours. Why'd they wake me up so early?

Anyway; I had to go to school with my 'twin' sister who that we looked totally different. She's just 5 minutes older than me, not a huge difference.

"Yes mother, did you call?" I asked.

"Yes dear, I did. If you do your chores now, you can take a nap and be well rested for school. But before that you need to tell me what you want for lunch." Said my mother.

I looked at my blue haired mother. She's Runo Kuso, a Haos Master. My dad's Dan Kuso, you know that big time hero. I'm sort of the odd ball of the family. I'm the only one in blonde hair. My mom doesn't count since she has blue hair. I'm the only male that actually makes wild decisions, for example: "I'll take my regular lunch, I'll run through it again to make sure you got it: A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with orange juice and a cookie." I said.

My mom was quick when it came to us. Me and Angeress.

"Here you go sweetheart." My mom said when she handed me my lunch.

"Thanks mom." I said.

I walked to our living room which was just by our kitchen.

I set my lunch down by my shoes and book bag.

"Now, my chores so I can take a 2 hours and 50 minute nap, or so." I said to myself.

We had a chore chart. It was my turn to: water the indoor and outdoor plants.

"Easy enough, thank god it's not Wednesday." I said.

After my chore watering the hundreds of plants in every room and garden around our mansion, I finally got my 2 hour and 50 minute nap.

But, as quick as it happened, my mom woke me up again, this time, I'm more energized.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I and Angeress called as we ran to our school.

"Be safe and stay away from strangers." Our mom yelled.

"Ok, mom." I called.

* * *

><p>We were near our school when we saw Venous and Dare using their ninja moves to jump from tree to tree to get to our school.<p>

"Yo Dare, come here for a sec." I called.

Dare jumped to my side and now we were walking at the same speed.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked.

"Want to ditch school?" I asked.

"Sure, can't hurt to skip one day." He replayed.

When Angeress and Venous weren't looking, we left.

We went another, longer way to school.

The Maze.

It was this giant maze like forest that Dare comes to practice his ninja skills.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Yes, Riot. I know where I'm going." Dare said.

I'm not so sure.

"It's been 2 hours." I said.

"I know that." Dare said.

"Hey, we past that tree minutes ago." I said pointing to a tree.

"These trees all look the same." Dare said.

Suddenly, we heard a cry… from a Bakugan.

"That sounds like Draci and Murai." I said.

"No duh." Dare said.

We ran to where we heard the cry.

We came up to our school.

It was… in ruins.

Flames everywhere.

"I Am Centric, Bow Before The Wrath Of The True Bakugan Warriors." It said in a male voice. It was a giant bull like creature with arms and hooves on each of its legs. Its tail came up to be whip like.

"I think it's time to either run, or brawl." I said.

"I chose brawl this titan and show 'em that destroying things were over 6 million years ago." Dare said.

"I'm with ya. Let's send this guy back to the ring." I said.

"Ability activate, Boosted Blaze." Called a voice.

"At 150 degrees Fahrenheit, I bet this burns." Draci's voice roared as she shot a ball of hot fire from her mouth.

"Angeress and Dracianoid beat us here it looks like." I said.

"Ability activate, Blowing Sword." Venous called.

A green sword like stick formed in Ingram's hand.

"Time to see if you can survive the blow." Murai called.

Murai started to whip up a storm that caused Boosted Blaze's power.

"Bakugan, brawl." I called rolling my partner.

"Bakugan, brawl." Dare called rolling his Bakugan.

"Haos Tygress, stand by." I called to my partner.

"Darkuss Dhrakin, phantomize this place." Dare said.

"Ability activate, Slash 'n Saver." I called out.

"Ability activate, Phantom Mine." Dare called.

When both attacks hit the Hybrid, it disappeared..

"That was way too easy." I called.

"Ya, to easy. Something's not right." Dare said.

"Heck ya, you guys ditched us, and then decided to show up." Angeress and Venous yelled.

Dare and I were trying to stutter an excuse.

"Stop right there, I'm calling dad, then both of you are toast." Venous said to her brother and the one who she actually got along with, other than Angeress, which is me.

"But that Hybrid was sent by something, and that if must have gone back to it." Angeress suggested.

"Yes, but we need Agent's approach on it." Venous suggested.

"Good point, if we go now, we can catch up to her." Angeress said when her Bakugan returned to her hand.

Venous, Riot, and Dare's Bakugan returned to their hands, and nodded at Angeress's idea.

"Off we go." Angeress said while running. Her team followed.

**Angeress's P.O.V**

**While we ran to Agent and Tension's house to get a full approach from Agent, another one attacked. We soon find out that since Riot and Dare's ditch, and that the Hybrid, Centric, came from the Doom Dimension, more started to appear. The reason it was defeated so easily was because of the Warrior Gene that Tygress had. Dracianoid had one two but not as powerful, but it was unstable. Out of nowhere, a surge of chaotic like Bakugan started to raid the area. But since we have no idea what's happening, we have but one choice, "Tygress, everything's up to you."**


	4. Love or Lost

**Angeress: Thanks Starbright-708 for your reviews. Keep on brawling.**

**Angeress's P.O.V**

**When we arrived at Agent and Tension's house, we got into a fight with 2 mysterious brawlers, with duo attribute bakugan. That's when the attribute ring comes in, but then, another hybrid comes after the battle, but the thing is… Venous and Riot battle… against each other. These two lovebirds better work as a team… or the brawlers are doomed… for good. You don't want to miss it.**

**Episode 3: Love or Lost**

* * *

><p><strong>Angeress's P.O.V<strong>

My team and I ran up the last hill to Agent and Tension's house. We could have gotten to it sooner, if Venous and Riot weren't yelling.

"Venous, Riot, shut up or I'll do it for you." Dare yelled.

I looked in the distance while my teammates fight.

"It's only a matter of time." I said. I was about to run again, but was stopped when I heard a voice.

"Are you Angeress Kuso?"

"Yes." I turned around. 'Oh man.' I thought.

"Not you guys again." I said very displeased.

"What do you want Nicky, Kris?" I asked.

I stared at a boy and girl. The boy had blonde hair and the girl had brown hair. Their clothes were matching white t-shirts and black pants.

"If I don't remember right, we're the Terror Twins. We came across the brawlers, we brawl them." Kris said.

"And that we show no mercy, we go to force if needed, and that we'll win no matter the ending comes to be." Nicky added.

"I'm Kris."

"I'm Nicky."

"And we're the Terror Twins." They both said.

"I'm stupid." Venous said.

"I'm idiot." Riot said.

"And we're the Dumb Squad." They both said.

"Making fun of our intro, I don't see yours." Kris said.

"Cause intros are stupid, like you are." Venous responded.

"Intros are no laughing matter. Ours just happens to be known through this neighborhood." Nicky said.

"If it's your intro, then it deserves to be in a comedy act." Riot said smiling at his comeback.

"You want to play, I'll play." Nicky said.

"You're so on Intro Freak." Riot said.

"You guys. Hybrids. Danger. Agent's Approach." I tried to remind them.

"You guys go on ahead; Riot and I can take them." Venous suggested.

"Yea, they don't stand a chance," Riot said.

"Ok. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I said.

"Come on Dare." I said to my 'available' teammate.

"Coming." Dare said.

And we left, continuing our way to Agent and Tension's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"I hope you got bandages at home, because once you enter the lion's den, there's no escape. Bakugan, Brawl. Bakugan stand. Haos Tygress, stand by." Riot called, rolling his tiger like Bakugan onto the field.

"You're calling me an Intro Freak when your Intro stinks. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Darkuss Hiatus, stand. Show 'em the pain they'll feel." Nicky said, rolling his Bakugan onto the field.

"Once this tornado meets the fire of the field, no one escapes the wrath of Ventus. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Ventus Master Ingram, take to the field." Venous called, rolling her Bakugan.

"Pathetic Brawlers, only the Intro Masters know how to accomplish an ear-drawing, mind-grabbing Intro, like for example; Take to the field and feed off the fear they give off, Subterra Jiao, stand." Kris said rolling her Bakugan onto the field.

"That's not a normal Darkuss or Subterra." Venous yelled, now realizing that Nicky and Kris's Bakugan were Duo Attributed.

"You need to get rid of those Hybrids, there here to destroy the Brawlers, and possibly, the whole world." Riot yelled.

"What do you think we're doing?" Nicky replayed, starting to chuckle.

"We're the new servants of Naga and his daughter, Naganoid, or, you can say your friend, Nagan." Kris said now laughing at the horrid faces Riot and Venous bore.

"Enough chat, Darkuss-Aquos Hiatus, time to take the field to its summit." Nicky said, "Ability activate, Nightmare Mirage. This ability will turn the field into the Darkuss part of the summit on New Vestroia. Meet the Doom Dimension, the one place that Blasted Dragonoid imprisoned our lord."

The field was changed. It was dark and gloomy, and Riot and Venous heard the cries of the tormented Bakugan imprisoned there.

"What a horrible place." Venous whispered to Riot.

"You're telling me." Riot replayed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Angeress and Dare:<strong>

"Agent." Angeress yelled while banging on her door.

"Tension, we got some serious issues, open up." Dare yelled.

Angeress stopped banging when Agent finally reached the door and opened it.

"Finally, Agent we need an approach." Angeress stated.

"About what?" Agent clearly asked.

"Naga and some Hybrids. Our school was attacked after me and Riot ditched. Now it's in ruins. It was a Duo Attributed Bakugan, Darkuss-Pyrus." Dare explained.

"It was called Pyrus-Darkuss Centric and that I know and I trust my instincts on this one, that it was not destroyed so easily by Dare and Riot's attack." Angeress said.

"And that we believe that it's either the Warrior Gene that both Tygress and Dracianoid bears or that it was just fool's luck." Dare said.

"We need to think this through, I'll see if I can find whatever that's needed to be done, and if anything happens, we need to come through." Agent replayed.

"I'll help guard off the summits that's been protecting the city." Tension said, with that, he left to protect the Subterra Summit.

"I'll guard off the Pyrus and Ventus Summits. They're the only things that keep this city standing. And that Riot and Venous need to hurry. I'm worried." Angeress said closing her eyes and thinking of the trouble they could be in.

Dare sensed her body tensed. He put his hand on her shoulder. Angeress looked up at him. "Don't worry too much; it's not like their fighting in the Doom Dimension."

"Right." Angeress said, nodding her head.

"Looks like I get to guard the Aquos, Darkuss, and Haos Summits." Dare added.

"Good luck, for both of you." Agent said.

"Call us if the information is clear and trustable." Dare told her.

"Can do." Agent said nodding her head.

Dare and Angeress left to reach the summits they assigned themselves to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>With Venous and Riot:<strong>

"Ability activate, Slash 'n Saver." Riot called out.

"This battle's just starting to end." Tygress roared, with his sharp long claws, he slashed through and turned back into a sphere the Aquos-Darkuss Duo Attributed Bakugan.

"How's that for show?" Riot said catching his Bakugan when it returned into a sphere.

"Nice job Riot, but watch the pro," Venous said, "Ability activate, Master Fight."

"This is going to be one quick battle." Ingram said as he flew at top speed at the Subterra-Pyrus Duo Attributed Bakugan.

It did a final roar of pain when it returned to a sphere and dropped at Kris's feet.

They were now back in their own town, in their world. Nicky and Kris suddenly vanished in the battle.

"That was crazed brawling you did, Venous." Riot congratulated his partner.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." Venous blushed as she heard and said her comment.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"Who's that?" Riot asked as he picked up his transmitter that let the Brawlers communicate with each other.

"Hello." Riot said.

"Riot, Venous, you done brawling?" Agent asked.

"Yeah, Venous and I pulled out a wicked wi-." Riot was cut off, "There's no time for that, get to your Summits, a raid of Chaos Bakugan are attacking and Tension, Angeress, and Dare can't hold them off for long." Agent said.

"You should've spoken up sooner then, come on Venous, let's give them a helping hand." Riot said.

"Right." Venous said following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Doom Dimension:<strong>

"Naga." Aaron said.

Naga looked up.

"What is it?" Naga demanded, as he wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Kris and Nicky came back from their victory; they have obtained the Warrior Gene from the Haos boy with the Duo Attributed Hybrids." Aaron said.

"Is that bad or good? I don't need a DNA Gene; I want the Dragonoid's daughter destroyed." Naga said, anger rising in his voice.

"I can a sure you, that with the Warrior Gene, you can defeat all Bakugan. If they do defeat you, it's just Fool's luck." Aaron replayed, not even being frightened by Naga's angered risen voice.

"Then tell me why I'm I still trapped here?" Naga said getting annoyed by his lord's voice.

"I'm the lord still here Naga, no need to keep your voice in anger. You're here because you wanted to destroy, and not to create peace." Aaron said starting to leave.

"When I get out of here, I won't need a lord to serve under, because you'll serve under me. Kristy, confront me." Naga demanded.

"Yes sir." A female voice said in a small gentle voice.

"I know you mean no harm, and that you wish to not destroy, but I need to keep watch over your own husband's tactics and to keep the Hybrids calm." Naga demanded on his Lord's wife.

"I'll try, sir." She said, and then left.

Naga can still hear her sweet voice in his head. He wishes not to hurt her, nor to see her hurt, or forced. She was very sickly lately. For some odd reason, under Aaron's command he obeys him like Drago obeys Dan. He felt guilt for once, and that he wants to rule under Aaron's command, and Kristy's care.

Naga wants to be set free, so he can not destroy, but to fix what he did.

Naga… wishes for Aaron to… set him free… like he promised.

"Until he can find this power source, he and I can fix our deeds we did in the past."

Naga knew that Aaron himself did some evil, and was banished. He and his wife were once allies of the brawlers, but because of him and the power he wanted from both of them, he made Aaron betray the Brawlers, and Naga, wanted to set this right.

"I'm so… sorry… my master… my lord and queen." Naga quietly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Venous's P.O.V<strong>

**I've reached the Summit, but I don't see any attackers, then this boy named Niare asked to battle me. I was so bored that I said yes, but he was a controlled servant of Naga. Niare uses the Aquos and Ventus Duo Attributed Bakugan, Taiveous, but both of them aren't in complete control, will they tell me everything the brawler's need to know if I ask, or will this battle unlock all the answers I need? "Stick around, it's a tough battle, but somebody's got to do it, and that somebody's going to be me and Murai."  
><strong>


	5. The Stranger and the Bakugan

**Angeress: Thanks Starbright-708 for your reviews, keep on brawling.**

**Angeress's P.O.V: Things took a little turn for the worst, when a raid of chaotic Bakugan attacked the summits that keep the city up and running, but who's the boy and the Bakugan he has? Is he controlled by Naga? Why is he not entirely controlled? Is there a way to save him?**

**Episode 4: The Stranger and Bakugan**

**Venous's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I was at the Ventus summit. It come to me that there was no chaotic Bakugan in the surrounding area, while the others were fighting, I was left to sit back and watch my friends do all the fun.<p>

I looked at my gold watch that ticked with the pasted seconds of wasted time. I mumbled under my breath, wanting to fight with the others and not wait here and do nothing, which was SO not me.

I waited for the chaotic Bakugan to come my way, but nothing came.

I looked in the sky bored out of my mind.

"And they were in trouble, yeah right, they don't need any help, they got things under control." I mumbled.

"Hey," said a scratchy, yet nervous voice.

I turned in caution to where the voice I heard came from.

"Up here," It went again. I looked up in the tree next to the Ventus Summit, where the electricity went through, giving the Ventus Summit power from the ground, water, and wind that passes by it.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking straight at a young boy, about my age. His eyes were purple, like the people under control in the movies, and that he was wearing some crazy outfit.

He was wearing red sneakers with white and black striped socks which were knee high. His hair was red and that it spiked up and drooped in a kind of stringy way. His shirt was blue and yellow striped, which was quite awkward and that his shorts were also striped with the colors being orange and black.

Like before, he said Hey!

"Hi, ugh, h-how did you get up there?" I asked.

"I climbed, want to brawl?" He said.

I thought, I wasn't busy or anything, and this kid did look like he was possessed or something, "sure, what the heck."

He smirked, lightly.

"Bakugan brawl, Ventus Master Ingram, blow them away." I yelled, rolling Murai onto the field.

"Bakugan brawl, Ventus-Aquos Taiveous, stand man." He called. Ventus-Aquos, ugh oh, I'm doomed. I had to be stupid and accept a brawl from a kid I didn't even know.

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, rise and save Murai Haos Naganoid." Yelled a voice.

"Chang," I called.

"You know it." She said and smiled.

"Ability activate, Shore Meaning. This ability causes the last Bakugan played to fall in a deep sleep." The little boy said.

"Not so fast now, Ability Activate, Mourning Break. This ability cause all abilities and gate card's effects from the opponent to be useless." Chang said.

* * *

><p><strong>Field now<strong>

_Naganoid (Nagan) - 700 G's_

_Ingram (Murai) - 800 G's_

_Taiveous- 800 G's_

* * *

><p>"Time to turn this battle around, Ability activate, Shore Reflect." Chang yelled. "This ability raises 300 G's to both the Bakugan in play and the partner's Bakugan in a tag team."<p>

"Right on Chang, my turn, ability activate, Green Light Misty Haze", I yelled, "this ability raises Murai's G's by combining all G's by the other players, team or not, and deflects all moves by the opponent."

* * *

><p><strong>Field now<strong>

_Nagan- 700 + 300 = 1000 G's_

_Murai- 1000 + 800 + 800 = 2600 G's_

_Taiveous- 800 G's_

* * *

><p>"Ha, you're not the child of Shun Kazami for nothing, alright then." He said, slightly under his breath, maybe thinking we couldn't hear, but I heard perfectly.<p>

"Attack Murai," I yelled.

"At 170 miles per second, I bet this hurts." He said, after sky diving from a high height and ramming the Hybrid from the air, knocking down the gigantic creature.

There was a flash and the creature was gone and in front of the boy, his eyes now a dark blue color.

"Huh, what happened, h-how did I get here?" He asked himself.

"Hey, what's your name," I said, forgetting that I haven't asked before we battled.

"My name is Niare, and you are?" He asked, "I'm Venous Kazami, we battled a little while ago, more like 3 seconds ago." I said.

"Well, I don't remember, all I remember is that I was in this dark place called the Doom Dimension, and there was this white dragon like creature in front of me, saying that he was my superior now and that I was to obey him and he gave me Taiveous." Niare said.

"Naga…," I said under my breath.

"He controlled me, with some hypnotizing wave, or something." He added.

"Maybe… you can help us." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tension and Agent's House<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Agent typed fast on the computer in front of her.

"What's this?" She said.

She clicked on a file and a young boy named Niare and his partner Ventus Taiveous was brought up, stated missing.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

Agent whipped out her phone, and held close to her ear.

"Yes," She said.

"Agent, I got something that might help. I met this boy named Niare and his partner is a Ventus-Aquos Hybrid. He was controlled by Naga." Venous said on the other line.

"Bring him here; I think I'm able to find out more about him." Agent said.

"Copy that," Venous said, and hung up.

'Niare and Taiveous can be dangerous, not unless I do something about it.' Agent thought.

* * *

><p><strong>With Venous and Chang at the Ventus Summit<strong>

**Venous's P.O.V**

"Copy that," I said through the phone.

I hung up and looked back at Niare. He was confused and lost.

"Niare, can you tell me about my father?" Nagan asked.

Chang and I were shocked- but I wasn't that much since Riot and I heard it come out of Kris's bid mouth.

"No… I didn't hear him say anything else." Niare said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I, Ventus-Aquos Taiveous, have the answer to that. It seems he wants the Dragonoid's daughter, Dracianoid destroyed, and asked his daughter to do it." V-A Taiveous said.

"He went too far Taiveous. I have the right to disobey that dangerous thing. I will no longer call him my father." Nagan said.

"I see, well I, Ventus-Aquos Taiveous joins you in your betrayal of your father, the lord that complains about his lord." V-A Taiveous said.

"Wait," I said. Everyone looked at me, "Naga has to obey a lord himself?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Aaron- Lord Leo Aaron. He has complete control over Naga." He said.

"I remember now," Niare shouted as he stood up, "I was kidnapped by these two people. They had Hybrids too. A Pyrus-Darkuss and there was another Ventus-Aquos. They called themselves as the Reason. I woke up a few hours later with 11 of them all around me. One of them stood taller than the rest. He came towards me. Then I say him turn into Naga. Then I was controlled by him. He said I carry the aura of the later Hybrids, I have no clue what those guys were, but then I found out that I was the holder of Taiveous, and he drew Taiveous from my body." Niare said.

Suddenly, a helicopter came down from above us.

A man with black hair and green clothing came out.

"That's all I need to know son," He said.

"Dad," I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Let's get to Marucho's house and see if this mystery can get any clearer." He said.

We had no choice but to get in after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(This is where the next chapter's title is going to be) The Warrior Gene's Captor<strong>

**Tension's P.O.V**

**I was shocked to see so much Bakugan at the Subterra summit. Modacris started to get weaker and weaker and I'm afraid of him falling over. No way I'm letting that happened. The rest of the brawlers found out about this guy named Niare and his Bakugan Taiveous. Chang and Nagan later reveal that Nagan is actually the daughter of Naga, sent to destroy Dracianoid. Riot and Tygress lost their Warrior Gene. Angeress is really mad, and later I'm in trouble when I'm about to fall off a cliff. But who's that shady looking guy, and what does he want with me. Let me tell you, it isn't going to be something you want to miss, so stick around.**

"**Say what," See ya soon!**


End file.
